Wonder
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Wonder is an emotion that always presented itself when she was in Ollie's presence. She knew him better than she did herself, so she wondered why he did not know she knew his secret


She wondered when they would figure she discovered the mystery. He huddled with his people and talked quietly in corners without even assuming she would observe him. She knew him better than anyone else, despite his obvious blunders in keeping her oblivious.

Her nerves were becoming shot from all the excitement that has gone down since he came back from the island. _He seriously didn't think I would notice that his eyes are always sad and somber before he puts a smiling mask on to show the world? _

She would tell him everything she needed to when his mission was over.

_She'd been sitting in her staff meeting when someone fainted near her desk. She raced out to see what was going on and saw everyone's pale faces turned to the television. Her eyes turned. She slowly sank down into her desk chair because her legs had given out. _

"_Oliver Queen is alive!" the reporter shouted at the screen. Her senses became numb after that. She stared at her computer and willed her tears not to drop out of her eyes. Her heart began beating for the first time in five years. Suddenly the world around her seemed brighter and she fought back a bitter laugh._

_Her coworkers watched her rise out of her chair and look around at them. Most knew about her history with Oliver and had concerned expressions. She cleared her throat and pointed to the mess created around the office. "We need to get this place picked up before the afternoon appointments."_

_Everyone nodded and scurried off to do what they had to. She knelt to a drawer under her desk and pulled out a small picture. She was laughing at Oliver's mischievous expression. It was a picture of their second anniversary. His plan to propose had backfired that night at their dinner. She told him she wasn't ready and he needed more time. _

_Her eyes cleared of her glaze as she placed the picture back. Tommy didn't know she had the picture. He didn't know she'd saved Oliver's last voicemail on her computer and listened to it when her days were in the gutter. It didn't happen often, but she sometimes walked around her apartment with his old shirt on and swore she could still smell him. _

_._

She fought her tears after Tommy left. Without thinking, she grabbed her purse and keys. Her feet marched her to the restaurant Ollie showed her over three weeks ago. She walked in and saw his "bodyguard" in the corner, nursing a milkshake. She slid into the booth across from Diggle silently. "Why aren't you protecting him?"

Diggle met her straight in the eye and did not blink when he answered, "He doesn't need me."

He leaned forward and she did as well. They kept each other's gazes for a solid minute before she whispered the truth that she would take to her grave. "I know about his night job."

Diggle's eyes widened and she shot her hand up. "He needs someone there that can talk to him. He trusts you. Please, Mr. Diggle."

"Why should I protect someone who would risk everything to go off and protect you?" he sneered quietly. She looked down at the menu in front of her and smiled sadly. She clenched her hands hard on the tabletop and considered her response.

"When we started dating, I knew nothing would be the same again. When Ollie gets involved, there is no middle compromise ground. He's an all or nothing type of man. Even five years in that hellhole of an island didn't change that. But there's a part of him I can't get to. He's closed off from his sister, Tommy, even his mother. I wish you had known him before the island." She leaned back and shook her head. Memories of happier days danced in the back of her mind. She smiled tenderly at Diggle. "He was so carefree. Nothing could go wrong. There was brightness in his eyes that no one could match. He never doubted who he was to his family or his friends. He laughed easily and partied quickly. He was a man's man and every woman's dream."

"A dream enough to take your sister away from you?" Diggle questioned softly. She froze her smile and began playing with her hands again. She looked into his eyes for a second.

"When I found out what they did, I was furious at him. He ripped my heart out and ran it over with that yacht. The minute I heard they were dead it astounded me where my first thought went." She wiped a tear from her cheek and laughed bitterly. "My father and mother thought of Sarah. I thought of Ollie. I desperately wanted him to be alive and walk through my door any moment. I was like that for four years, eleven months, and twenty-nine days, Mr. Diggle."

Diggle's eyes widened. She laughed again and brushed more tears from her eyes. He reached out his hand to touch hers, but she waved him off gently. Diggle let her gather her emotions up and she smiled at him again. He quietly contemplated asking her the question he was desperate to. "When did you figure it out?"

"The night he protected me in my apartment. He brought over ice cream and I felt him trying to tell me something that he couldn't. When the Hood protected me, I was one hundred percent sure it was him. The way Oliver moves is something you never forget." She smiled at him. The entrance door clinked from the bells and they turned their gazes toward the still figure in the doorway.

Oliver stood with a stunned expression on his face. Laurel watched him analyze the situation, their body language, and mentally judge whether or not it was safe to approach them within ten seconds. His fake smile was put on as he approached the table. Diggle looked from Oliver to Laurel. He watched their bodies ease into each other naturally and stifled a chuckle.

"You have my word, Miss Lance," he whispered before he got up to greet Oliver. She smiled in relief and Ollie slid into the booth beside her.

Oliver glanced between Diggle and Laurel with his assessing look. Laurel smiled at him and he grinned back. "Have you ordered yet?"

**Fin.**

_**A/N: So, this is my first one shot for this couple. I hope it's not too sappy or too short. I normally write longer pieces than this, but I wanted to drabble for a bit. I hope it worked. Leave me a review of what you think!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge**_


End file.
